


your funny mouth to the clouds

by PennamePersona



Series: below the skin [4]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ADHD Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Dusa (Hades Video Game), Autistic Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Polyamorous Character, Queerplatonic relationship, Relationship Discussions, Zag & Dusa are queerplatonic as hell and you Cannot tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: Thanatos gives him a small smile and leans to bump their arms together. “I didn’t truly think that’s what you meant. I was teasing, though I apologize if it went too far.”Zagreus lets out a breath and relaxes more fully against the railing. “Oh, good. Good. No, you’re alright, I just didn’t want you worrying. It is about our relationship, sort of - no, that isn’t the best way to talk about this either, is it? It’s not about us, okay, not really, though...ugh, I’m not making any sense at all, am I?”“More than you might think,” Thanatos says. “How about instead of telling me what this isn’t about, you just skip to what it is about, hm?”-Zagreus realizes he needs to talk to his boyfriend about his other relationship.
Relationships: Dusa & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Queerplatonic Dusa/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: below the skin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163000
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	your funny mouth to the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> looks like some of my greatest hades inspiration atm is queerplatonic zag/dusa sooo here we are! 
> 
> title from To Noise Making (Sing) by Hozier

It’s escape attempt number - well, actually, Zagreus has completely lost count and will have to check once he gets back to the House, but he’s pretty sure it’s in the thirties.

At this point, he consistently gets past Meg (not that her whip doesn’t still slow him down), and he’s even able to reliably get out of Asphodel. It’s always a relief to leave the heat and whispers of the second Ring behind, even if he knows he’s about to get his ass thoroughly handed to him in Elysium. He knows that Asphodel serves its purposes and the shades there truly are best suited to an in-between sort of place, but he can’t help thinking there must be a better way to make that happen. The murmurings of all the neutral shades he comes across don’t sound as calm as he thinks they’re meant to.

But that’s a future argument with his father. Right now, his problem is the brightness and mist of Elysium, all the better to keep the shades vital and engaged and not even a little keen on him. Logically, Zagreus is aware that it’s a good thing there’s shades volatile enough to defend the borders of the Rings. It’s hard to appreciate that when they’re trying to skewer him or send him flying directly into a Ward.

He’s rushing through one of the sectors, bolstered by a yellow feathered Mark from Hermes temporarily etched into his thigh. A bolt from yet another Exalted streaks by him, and he barely manages to dodge it in time, even with his speed boost. He turns, raises Coronacht, and aims his own bolt right at the Exalted’s center. Artemis’s Mark glows green on his hand as he releases, and the bolt matches its glow as it pierces the shade. The Exalted shatters, reforms enough to create a Wisp, and then is dispatched once more by Zagreus’s flurry of pink arrows, bolstered by the glow of Aphrodite’s Mark on his shoulder.

He sighs with relief and lets himself lean against a statue to catch his breath. He’s been worse off by this point before, but he’s still exhausted and bleeding. Dionysus’s Mark by his collarbone at least guarantees he’ll resist more damage now that he’s so battered. 

A shimmer appears near him, signifying his reward for clearing this sector. Zagreus glances to the side and brightens when he sees a shining pomegranate. He was starting to get a bit hungry on top of being bruised to all hell, and giving Dionysus’s boon a bit more strength also sounds just lovely. 

He snatches up the pomegranate and takes a bite out of it like it’s an apple. Thanatos absolutely hates when he does this, though Zagreus maintains that it’s much more efficient than bothering to pluck out the individual seeds, especially when he’s in the middle of a run. Zagreus walks over to the exit, half-hoping that he’ll see Thanatos in the next room. It’d be nice to have a bit of a reprieve from getting his ass kicked, plus it’s  _ Than _ . Zagreus is never not excited to see his boyfriend. On the other hand, he’s only halfway through the pomegranate, and Than will give him That Look if he sees how Zag’s eating it.

He places next to the exit wall and manages not to flinch as it splits almost violently apart. The sound it makes is way too similar to an Exalted drawing their weapon right behind him. Nothing to be done about it, Zagreus supposes, stepping on through.

As soon as the wall closes behind him, he hears the bell toll that means Than is about to teleport in. He’s still chewing a bite of pomegranate, and Than’s appearance is only delayed a second or two after the bell, so there’s no hiding his blasphemous eating habits. Ah, well. 

Thanatos appears a few inches of the ground and drops smoothly, not even stumbling. Zagreus would find it unfair if Than didn’t always looks so damn elegant about it. Thanatos straightens his gray cardigan (a lovely contrast to his purple v-neck beneath - how does he  _ always _ look so good?) and looks up at Zagreus with a smile that quickly morphs into That Look.

“Zag, what are you doing.” Than says, nose wrinkling in disapproval and disgust. It’s phrased like a question, but Zagreus knows it’s really, really not. 

He answers anyway. “Eating a pomegranate.” Zagreus can’t help but smile as he says it, so fully charmed by the way Than’s put-upon expression can’t quite hide a resigned sort of fondness. He likes this person  _ so much _ .

“I have nothing to say that I haven’t already said a thousand times,” Thanatos sighs. His lip twitches, a smile wanting to break free. It makes Zagreus feel invincible. “Let’s just have our contest, shall we?”

“Sounds good to me!” Zagreus says cheerfully. He pops the rest of the pomegranate into his mouth and bitches down with a loud crunch. Than glances upwards as though pleading to a god Zagreus knows he doesn’t believe in. Then his Mark glows lilac from beneath his cardigan, and a scythe appears in midair. Thanatos catches it easily, then sweeps it around them. A dozen sigils glow on the ground and summon the most restless spirits nearby. 

Zagreus could stand back and watch if he wanted to, and sometimes he truly is tempted. They’ve had a handful of encounters like this, increasingly less strained now that they’ve sat down and actually talked about the situation. He knows Than is doing this to help him, to make his escape that much closer to possible by displacing some of the most potent threats he’s likely to come across. If Zagreus were truly looking to make the most of his assistance, he’d probably just let Than do his thing, maybe take the opportunity to see what he can figure out about the Wards while they’re more active in the presence of spirits. If nothing else, he could just enjoy the view.

But Zagreus has never been the type to sit back and watch. So he draws Coronacht and lets loose a flurry of arrows, dashing forward before they’ve ever hit their marks. He takes note of which spirits Than is targeting and doesn’t bother with them for the moment. It tends to take more hits to dispel spirits with Coronacht than Varatha or Stygius, and he doesn’t want to risk teasing Than and then losing the contest as a result. 

He falls into the fight, the easy movement of dash-pause-target-draw-release, and almost doesn’t notice when it’s finished. Usually he manages to keep a tally, but he knows he can rely on Than to do so even when he doesn’t. 

“You win this time, Zag.” Than says. He doesn’t even pretend to be disappointed about the loss, just gives him a small smile and tosses a centaur heart his way. Zagreus catches it, very nearly dropping Coronacht as he does. He hopes he still looks cool doing it, though truthfully he knows Than doesn’t really care if Zagreus looks cool. It’s the principle of the thing, really.

“Thank you,” Zagreus says. He presses the heart to his chest and lets it dissolve, the faint Mark in the center painting itself to his sternum. Like every temporary Mark he gets in the Rings, it will dispel as soon as he’s back at the House, but it’s invaluable while he’s out here. A little increased vitality goes a long way when dealing with the dead.

Zagreus has the brief thought that Dusa might laugh at that line. Then he realizes something very important.

“My pleasure.” Than’s voice is warm. He’s already dispelled his scythe and is about to press his Mark to teleport away. Zagreus catches his wrist just in time, wincing a bit when Than startles at the unexpected touch.

“Sorry, sorry,” Zagreus says. “I don’t want to keep you, I know you have things to do and you really shouldn’t be seen helping me. I just - When I get home, can we talk? I have something I need to tell you about.”

Thanatos’s eyes are wide, clearly still startled, though Zagreus isn’t sure if it’s the touch or his words that are doing it. “I...suppose. Yes, I’ll be there. Um. On the terrace.”

Zagreus smiles gratefully and lets go of his wrist. “Thanks. Sorry again, I know that was pretty sudden.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Thanatos says, eyes still wide. “I’ll, uh, see you at home.”

And then he’s gone.

Zagreus lets out a breath and runs a hand through his hair. He takes stock of his surroundings, grabs the swirl of Darkness that serves as this sector’s reward, and sets off for the next one.

It hits him about halfway through the next sector that Than probably looked startled because Zag’s wording was very “we need to talk”. 

It doesn’t take long for his distraction to get him impaled, after that.

* * *

Thankfully, he doesn’t fall from the ceiling this time. Instead, his sigil opens about halfway up the wall, and he manages to keep his footing when he drops. He rubs at the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed to have been sent back because he was spacing out, but mostly just worried about Than. 

Hypnos raises his eyebrows as Zagreus walks past. “Rough time out there? Says on my list that you got impaled by an Exalted. I figured you’d be more than used to that by now!”

Zagreus can’t help a small chuckle at that. “Y’know, any other day, I think I would be. I’ve got to talk to Than right now, though. See you around, yeah?”

Hypnos waves lazily at him. Zagreus rushes down the rest of the hall, pointedly ignoring his father. He spares a brief nod to Achilles, who just gives him an amused look, which? Fair. 

The door to the terrace is open. Even though it’s cloudy, enough light comes through the stained glass to cast beautiful colored shadows onto the ground. It’s like a fractured pathway in front of him, and it almost feels sacrilegious to dart so quickly through it. His boyfriend is waiting on the terrace, though, and Zagreus feels there is little he will ever find more divine than Thanatos.

He finally steps out onto the terrace next to Than and reaches to pull the doors closed behind them. Than gives him a bit of a wary look, shoulders tight, and yeah, Zagreus fucked up a bit on this one.

“Okay, so I realized that I probably sounded sorta ‘we need to talk’ about this, which I’m really sorry about,” He says in a rush. “It’s not anything bad, I swear. I just realized that we hadn’t had a conversation I think we really should have, and you know me, I’ve got no decent filter, and - ”

“Slow down, Zag.” Thanatos says. His shoulders have relaxed a bit, thankfully. He reaches out a hand to pull Zagreus closer, and Zag goes easily. He ends up leaning back against the railing while Than leans forward next to him, close enough that their arms brush. “I take it then that you haven’t suddenly decided to break up with me?”

Despite knowing full well that Than might come to that conclusion, Zagreus cannot help his full body jolt at the words. “No! No, not that, absolutely not that, never...I meant it, when I said I never want to leave you. I wouldn’t...I don’t want that.”

Thanatos gives him a small smile and leans to bump their arms together. “I didn’t truly think that’s what you meant. I was teasing, though I apologize if it went too far.”

Zagreus lets out a breath and relaxes more fully against the railing. “Oh, good. Good. No, you’re alright, I just didn’t want you worrying. It is about our relationship, sort of - no, that isn’t the best way to talk about this either, is it? It’s not about us, okay, not really, though...ugh, I’m not making any sense at all, am I?”

“More than you might think,” Thanatos says. “How about instead of telling me what this isn’t about, you just skip to what it  _ is _ about, hm?”

“Sounds like a better idea,” Zagreus says. He can’t keep the smile off his face. “So, I’ve told you before that I’m poly, right?”

Than’s shoulders relax even more. “Yes, it’s come up. Though, not since we got together...is that what this is about? You’ve found someone you’d like to be with? Oh, is that what’s been going on with you and Megeara?”

Zagreus blinks in surprise. “Uh, no, actually. I’ve just been trying to patch things up between us. It’s been a bit rough since we broke up, and I miss being friends like we used to. For now at least, my feelings are purely platonic. Why, does it look like I’m flirting? D’you think I’ve been leading her on?”

“I’m hardly the best person to ask,” Thanatos raises his eyebrows in a reflection of his twin’s earlier expression. “I’d suggest Achilles, or perhaps speaking to Megeara herself.”

“Good point.” Zagreus sighs and makes a mental note he hopes he’ll remember later. 

“So then, if this isn’t about Megaera, what is it about?” Thanatos reaches a hand out and twines their fingers together. “Have you found someone else?”

Zagreus looks at him, takes in the easy calm in his posture, the acceptance in his eyes. “You really wouldn’t mind? I know you get insecure sometimes, which I understand, and I’d hate for you to dismiss that because you want to be supportive.”

“Oh, Zag,” Thanatos rolls his eyes, but it’s pure fondness in his expression. “I know full well that you have more than enough room in your heart for everyone you love, regardless of which way it is. I won’t deny that sometimes I do feel a bit insecure, but that isn’t out of fear you will want to replace me. If anything, you having another person to tie you here would make me less fearful of you leaving.”

Zagreus can’t help but lean closer. He runs a hand through Than’s hair, draws it gently down his face. Thanatos catches it in his free hand and turns his head to press a kiss to Zag’s palm. Zagreus’s heart flutters in sheer adoration.

“I won’t leave, not forever.” Zagreus murmurs. “I know anxiety isn’t logical, and no matter how many times I say it, you’ll still be worried sometimes. I hope the reminders help, though. And...thank you, for understanding. I’m glad you aren’t fearful of me replacing you. I never could, not in a thousand years. There’s no one else like you. No one could compare.”

Thanatos closes his eyes and leans further into Zag’s palm. “The reassurance does help, yes. And I am glad to understand you, particularly if it helps you to feel more secure. I do not know if I am like you in this way, if I could have multiple partners, but I am certain that no one else will ever be able to compare to you, either.”

Zagreus presses his lips to Than’s cheek, unable to keep from expressing even a small piece of his appreciation. Thanatos turns his head towards Zagreus’s lips and brings him back for a sweet, lingering kiss. They don’t get lost in the sensation as they often do, but it’s nice. The texture of Thanatos’s lips against his own is grounding, affirming. When they break apart, Zagreus can’t help but laugh a bit, just to release some of his joy. Than chuckles as well, and Zag’s heart  _ swells _ .

“Alright. Onto what I actually meant to tell you.” Zagreus squeezes Than’s hand, their fingers still laced together. “You know Dusa, yeah?”

There’s the eyebrow-raised look again. Zagreus wonders if Hypnos and Thanatos know how similar they look when they make this face. “Yes, I know Miss Dusa. What about her?”

“So, we aren’t together, exactly,” Zagreus says, well aware he’s going to trip over his words trying to explain this. “Not romantically, at least. Or sexually. But we aren’t - well, I don’t want to say ‘just friends’ because that implies there’s something lesser about being friends than being in a relationship, but it isn’t quite like friendship. It’s more intimate, sort of?”

“Okay,” Thanatos nods, clearly still a bit confused. He doesn’t look hopelessly lost though, so Zagreus counts it as a win. “I think I follow you. You’re close with her in a way that you aren’t with, say, Hypnos?”

“Yeah!” Zagreus squeezes their hands again, which Than returns. His touch is grounding once more. “I thought I felt romantically about her, before. Maybe I did? I’m not quite sure, really, but Dusa’s not interested in that at all, which is completely fine. Oh! Have you heard the term queerplatonic?”

Thanatos furrows his brow and thinks for a moment, then nods. “Yes, I believe I have. Charon mentioned it to me once before.” 

“Great,” Zagreus says. “Dusa told me about the word a while ago, and it fits us really well. We’re close, really close, but it’s different than how I feel with you or with Hypnos or really anybody else. Not lesser, just, y’know. Different. And good! I’m really glad I have her. There’s things I can talk about with Dusa that I can’t talk with anyone else about in the same way. She really means a lot to me, and I know I mean a lot to her. It’s...nice.”

Thanatos smiles, warm and gentle. “I’m glad you have that, then.” He tenses up suddenly. “Oh dear. I know I already apologized, but back when mother and I were, ah...overstepping into your business, that was probably even worse than I realized, wasn’t it?”

“You mean when the two of you tried to tell me it wasn’t decent for me to be friends with Dusa?” Zagreus raises his eyebrows and gives Than a wry smile. “Yeah, it definitely wasn’t great. At the time Dusa and I hadn’t figured all this out yet, so you weren’t telling me to leave my partner at least. Don’t stress too much though, you know I’ve already forgiven you for that. Dusa has too. I appreciate the thought, though.”

Thanatos sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. “Well, again, I am sorry. It wasn’t my place. I never apologized personally to Miss Dusa. Perhaps I should?”

“Maybe.” Zagreus shrugs. “I don’t think she’s all that stressed about it, really, not anymore. I just wanted to let you know about her, in sort of the same way I’d let you know about anyone I was interested in. It’s important that you know about my relationships, and even if Dusa and I aren’t romantic, I’d say it’s on that level of relevance. We go on ‘friend dates’ sometimes. We’ve slept in the same bed.”

Thanatos nods, clearly listening carefully. The easy way he accepts all of this, how he’s genuinely just happy to see Zagreus happy, makes Zag feel like there’s a miniature sun inside him, reflecting patterns through stained glass ribs right onto his heart. This person, this wonderful person, is  _ his _ . How great is that?

“Thank you for telling me.” Thanatos says. He leans forward and gives Zagreus a peck on the cheek. “I agree that this was an important conversation. I would say it was worth the anxiety of your phrasing, even.”

Zagreus laughs. “Sorry again about that. And ah, I don’t want to try and enforce your relationships either, but it would mean a lot if the three of us could maybe spend some together, at some point? Not that you and Dusa have to get along, just. You’re probably the two people I’m closest to in the world, and. Well. It’d be nice to spend time with both of you.”

“I’m open to the idea,” Thanatos says. “I’ve never interacted with Miss Dusa much, even within the group chat, but I’m certainly not opposed to getting to know her better. She’s important to you, and that makes her important to me, by proxy if nothing else.”

“Thank you Than. That really means a lot,” Zagreus leans in, touching their foreheads together. “You’re so wonderful to me.”

“I try to be,” Than murmurs. “I want to make you as happy as you deserve.”

“You do,” Zagreus whispers, bringing their lips together. “You do.”

* * *

Zagreus walks into the west hall after his next attempt, intending to go up to his room (in part to escape Hypnos’s laughter at Zagreus literally tripping and falling into a Ward which, while admittedly funny, did still hurt his face). Before he’s able to climb the stairs, Dusa waves her arms and gestures for him to come over to where she’s dusting the art and urn displays. 

“Zagreus,” She hisses. “Did you tell Thanatos to apologize to me?”

Zagreus blinks in surprise. “Er, no, I did not. I spoke to him about you and me being queerplatonic partners, which did bring up the time he and Nyx got fussy about us being close. He mentioned that he hadn’t apologized to you directly, but I didn’t tell him to. I’m guessing he did?”

Dusa snorts out a little giggle, which is just as cute as it always is. “Yeah, he did. It was sweet, really. I didn’t expect it at all and I told him I appreciated it a lot and that I didn’t hold it against him, but he was  _ so _ earnest. He was pretty awkward too, poor thing.”

Zagreus grins. “Yeah, that sounds like Than. I’m glad he apologized, though. He was very understanding when I told him about our relationship, but it’s still nice to know he took it so seriously.”

Dusa smiles at him and flicks his hair lightly with her duster. “You told him about us, huh? What’d you say?”

“I said we were queerplatonic partners and that I figured he should be aware. I’d tell him about anyone I was interested in pursuing, and this is just as important as any romantic or sexual relationship I could get into.” Zagreus bats the duster away, then sneezes. “He understood, I think. He’s never had a relationship like that, but he agreed that it was an important conversation to have. I think he’s really just happy that I’m happy.”

Dusa turns to get back to dusting things that aren’t Zagreus. “Well, that’s certainly how I feel. I’m glad he understood! And, uh.” She pauses, and Zagreus can tell she’s blushing even if he can’t feel the heat or see it through her dark skin. “I really appreciate you telling him. Like, I know how you feel, and that what we have is important to you. But it’s still really nice to have proof of that, y’know? So...thanks for taking this so seriously. For taking me so seriously.”

“Oh, Dusa,” Zagreus comes around to the other side of the urn she’s dusting. “Of course. You’re very important to me, and I absolutely want to treat you like it. You’re my partner, just as much as Than is.”

Dusa gives him a sweet smile that twists her face up almost like she’s going to cry. She boops his nose with her free hand. “Well, thanks. You’re a sweetheart, Zagreus.”

“Just giving you what you deserve,” Zagreus grins. “Oh, I brought the idea up to Than of the three of us maybe hanging out sometime? You don’t have to, of course, but it’d be really nice to spend time with both of you together.”

Dusa shrugs and continues with her dusting, a thoughtful look on her face. “Sure, I’m open to it. I think Thanatos apologizing in the hall earlier was the first time I’ve actually been just one-on-one with him? So it might be a little awkward, but I don’t mind at least trying. He seems like a really nice guy, underneath all that seriousness. And he’s important to you, so he’s important to me.”

Zagreus moves closer to her and reaches out his arms to ask for a hug. She looks at him consideringly, then shakes her head. She does grab one of his hands and pull him over, bending to give him a kiss on top of the head. “No hugs today, I don’t think. Thanks for offering though.”

“Of course,” Zagreus smiles. “May I return the kiss, Miss Dusa?”

Dusa giggles. “Oh, you. Yeah, go on ahead.” 

She leans down and lets him kiss her head. The texture of her braids feels nice against his lips, as usual. He’d say it feels fun, except he suspects that might sound a little strange. She straightens up then, and gives his hair a playful ruffle. 

“Okay, time for me to get back to work,” She says. “And for you to rest! I know you haven’t taken a day off in at least a week, mister. Get up to your room and lay down, hm?”

Zagreus rolls his eyes, but he does start walking to the stairs. “My father would argue that all of my days are days off, since I’m not actually doing any work.”

Dusa levels him an unimpressed look. “Uh huh. I think I’ll ask Thanatos to go check on you when he comes home, to make sure you’re actually resting.”

Zagreus stops in his tracks and puts a hand on his chest. He puts on a mock affronted expression. “I’ve really backed myself into a corner here, haven’t I? Whatever shall I do, accosted like this by the ones I love?”

Dusa snorts and rolls her eyes. “I guess you’ll have to just let us make you happy. Poor you.”

He laughs again and turns around. He skips up the stairs, feeling light and energized, though he knows that Dusa’s right and he really should rest. He suspects she’ll make good on her threat to send Than to check on him, too.

He supposes they really haven’t left him any choice but to just be happy, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> For REAL though why are so many people in this fandom sleeping on how amazing dusa is?? Zag & Dusa's relationship is so awesome??? 
> 
> Also: I am not aromantic myself. While I have used the term queerplatonic myself in the past, I only know my own experiences. I'm sure there's people who use the term differently than I do in this fic, and I'm definitely not trying to talk over anyone.
> 
> I love comments and kudos so so so much, especially on a 'verse I want to continue. Feedback rules! Please tell me what you think!! Also have a nice day :)


End file.
